The present invention relates generally to trays and, more particularly, to a webbed tray that inhibits leaking of food and/or liquid products.
Various types of trays have been used commercially to hold different types of food and/or liquid products. Typically, these trays are inexpensive because they are designed to be used once by the customer. One of the more common types of material used in forming these trays is paperboard.
One type of tray that is commonly used is a straight-walled tray with a web comer. One example of such a tray is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,145. This type of tray is generally referred to as a full-web comer tray. Full-web comer trays are typically formed by folding the sidewalls perpendicularly to a bottom wall and having the web comer folded on an outer surface of a sidewall. The outer surface of the web is glued to the outer surface of the sidewall. Portions of the inner surfaces of the web comer are folded upon each other such that each comer will have a thickness that is three times greater than the remainder of the sidewalls. These inner surfaces portions of the web comer may also be glued to each other. Full-web comer trays typically provide desired leak protection, but have several disadvantages. For example, full-web corner trays may be difficult to stack because of the varying thickness of the sidewalls and may also present glue compression issues. Also, the processing of full-web comer trays is less economical than other trays because of the complicated machinery involved in forming these trays. Another tray that is commonly used is referred to as a Brightwood tray. Examples of such trays include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,681 and 4,951,865. The process of forming a Brightwood tray is often desirable because of its ease and simplicity. The Brightwood trays typically, however, do not have the desired leak protection as compared to typical full-web corner trays. It is, of course, desirable to prevent or inhibit leaks that may stain the apparel of consumers and/or cause damage to consumers (e.g., burns from hot liquid).
Accordingly, a need exists for a tray that overcomes the above-noted shortcoming associated with existing trays.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a tray is composed of a unitary, continuous blank having an inner surface and an outer surface. The tray comprises a bottom wall, a plurality of sidewalls extending upwardly from the bottom is wall and a plurality of minor flaps. Each of the plurality of minor flaps is connected to one of the sidewalls via a fold line and has a respective outer edge. At least one of the minor flaps is connected to a sidewall via a first cut score. The first cut score extends upwardly from the bottom wall without extending to an outer edge of the minor flap. The at least one minor flap has means to separate from the sidewall. The separation means extends from near the outer edge of the minor flap downward toward and near the first cut score. The at least one minor flap has a second cut score formed therein. The second cut score extends from near the separation means. The first and second cut scores are formed from opposing surfaces of the blank so as to form a partial web. The separation means is preferably a knife cut.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a unitary, continuous blank for forming a container has an inner surface and an outer surface. The blank comprises a bottom wall panel, a plurality of sidewall panels and a plurality of minor flaps. Each of the plurality of minor flaps is connected to one of the sidewall panels via a respective fold line and has a respective outer edge. At least one of the minor flaps is connected to a sidewall panel via a first cut score. The first cut score extends from the bottom wall panel without extending to an outer edge of the minor flap. The at least one minor flap has means to separate from the sidewall panel. The separation means extends from near the outer edge of the minor flap toward and near the first cut score. The at least one minor flap has a second cut score formed therein. The second cut score extends from near the separation means. The first and second cut scores are formed from opposing surfaces of the blank and adapted to form a partial web.
According to one process of the present invention, a container composed of a unitary, continuous blank is formed. The blank has an inner surface and an outer surface. The blank comprises a bottom wall panel, a plurality of sidewall panels and a plurality of minor flaps. Each of the plurality of sidewall panels is connected to the bottom wall panel via respective fold lines. Each of the plurality of minor flaps is connected to one of the sidewall panels via a fold line and has a respective outer edge. Each of the minor flaps is connected to a respective sidewall panel via a respective first cut score. Each of the first cut scores extends from the bottom wall panel without extending to an outer edge of the respective minor flaps. Each of the minor flaps has means to separate from the sidewall panels. Each of the separation means extends from near the outer edge of the minor flap toward and near the first cut score. Each of the minor flaps has a second cut score formed therein. Each of the second cut scores extends from near the respective separation means. Each of the first and second cut scores is formed from opposing surfaces of the blank and adapted to form a respective partial web. The plurality of sidewall panels are folded upwardly from the bottom wall panel via the respective fold lines. Each of the minor flaps are folded and secured to the respective sidewall panels that each of the minor flaps is connected thereto via the respective first cut scores such that the respective partial webs are formed from the respective first and second cut scores.